


Arrangements are Meant to be Broken

by Olpgurl



Series: Perfectly Arranged [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Canonical Character Death, F/M, First Time, Flirting, Oral Sex, POV Poe Dameron, Strangers to Lovers, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-14 17:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15394113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olpgurl/pseuds/Olpgurl
Summary: When his father loses faith that he will ever settle down, Poe finds himself engaged to a stranger. He makes his escape with a quiet woman who also needs a way out.Royalty AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So instead of writing what I should have been, I fell in love with a prompt. But upside the story is completely done and I’ll post it all soon :)

“You need to marry, and that’s final. You’re the Prince and sole heir. I tried to let you find love on your own but you’re in your thirties now. I’m not getting any younger Poe, this will happen. I mean it. It’s this or the alternative,” his father decreed. And it was a decree. By the end of the day, it was everywhere. TV, radio, newspapers and online all had the same headline ‘Prince to wed the Princess of the desert states’. He wasn’t willing to take the alternative. 

He honestly thought he had more time. Last he had heard, she was supposed to marry her cousin but that plan had obviously gone to hell. That or Han Solo’s recent death had changed something. It’s not like he was purposely not getting married. He just hadn’t met the right person. He’d dated a lot. Everyone knew it, his various relationships had been all over the tabloids since he was sixteen. But an arranged marriage? Seriously, who did that anymore? Well Kes apparently. Really it’s not his fault he’d dated just about every heir from every royal family. Seriously, they just never seemed to work long term. That’s not his fault. 

It had to be a political thing. The damn Skywalkers had that weird monk superpower combo. He thought that was why she was supposed to marry Prince Ben, he apparently had it too. But whatever had gone wrong had made his dad take the chance. Some stupid legal loophole that hadn’t been used in like 300 years and now he was engaged. 

Why he was saying fuck it. Three days. His so called father had given him three days to get used to the idea. The Skywalkers were here in the damn palace. The wedding was scheduled to be five days from now. And he wasn’t allowed to meet the woman he was supposed to marry until they were in the church. So seriously, fuck it. He was going to take the alternative. Why else would he be tying up every piece of cloth he could find to make a rope. When the hell did his life turn into a damn prison break movie?

B.B. had packed his bags for their honeymoon already, he was ever efficient his valet. The poor guy would be pissed when he saw that Poe had taken out most of the clothing to either shove it in a backpack or use it as his makeshift rope. All he had to do was make it to the shed and he was out of here. He loved his dad and loved his people but he drew the line at marrying someone he’d never met who could move things with their mind. His cousin was a good guy and technically second in line, he could take over. 

He tied his rope to one of the posts of his bed, ridiculously happy for the heavy antique furniture for the first time in his life. He opened the window closest, scanning the ground for people. It was nearly 3:00 am, the rope had taken forever to finish. He could barely see a damn thing, the moon was just a sliver. It was quiet, insects the only sound he could hear. It’s now or never Dameron. He launched the rope from the window, the small thud audible as the end hit the ground. He couldn’t hear the sound of footsteps coming to investigate. Time to go. 

It was going to be a slow climb down. He’d knotted the rope as much as possible for hand holds but it would still hurt. He could feel the rope stretch slightly once it was fully holding his weight but so far there hadn’t been any tearing sounds. He was maybe halfway down when he heard it, another thud. Then soft but unmistakable ‘Shit that hurt’. He turned towards the voice. 

It would have been insane if he weren’t doing the exact same thing. The figure was slighter than him and from the voice female. She had managed to get her hands on actual rope, it was too uniform to be anything but. The window she was escaping from was to his left, a couple of storeys down. She hadn’t seemed to notice him but the strain in his arms from watching her made him resume his own descent. 

She beat him down, but the shock must have been mutual. She was still holding her rope even with both feet safely on the ground. Her eyes were wide, staring at a man climbing down a rope made of t-shirts, suits and bedsheets. He gave her a smirk. “I won’t tell if you don’t,” he said just loud enough for her to hear. 

That finally seemed to shake her out of her stupor. She walked closer, he could tell she was wary. He was pretty sure he’d never seen her before but the dim light made it hard to see. She must have been from the desert contingent, the area she climbed down from was the guest wing. “I don’t want any trouble,” she said angrily. Definitely not Yavinese, not with that accent. 

He held his hands up in surrender, he didn’t want any trouble either. The last thing he needed was to bring the guards running. “Either do I. I’m just going to grab my bike and get as far away from here as I can. I didn’t see you, you didn’t see me,” he replied. 

She scoffed. “A bicycle will really get you far away.”

He gave a short laugh. “Not that kind bike.”

She looked thoughtful at that. “I have money, I’ll chip in for gas if you get me as far away from here as you can.”

He did need more cash. His dad would cut off his cards in the morning when he realized he had taken off. He hadn’t really thought this through all that well. “Gas and meals for the next two days. That should get us to Alderaan,” he bargained. And my lovely safety deposit box. Gotta love the lax banking laws there. 

She adjusted her own backpack, apparently needing to consider. “Fine, but you pay for the hotel rooms. And it better not be a dump,” she said finally. 

He grinned. “You got it. Now we should get the hell out of here, we’ve been standing here too long,” he replied, turning towards the shed behind the palace. “We need to be out of Yavin before sunrise.” Or I’ll never make it past the border, he added silently. 

He could hear the soft footfalls of someone following. The building was locked but not guarded. It didn’t connect to the palace directly, and was used to store old equipment so his father didn’t have it as a high risk area. He used his keys, leaving the lights off to avoid attracting attention. They’d been lucky so far, he really didn’t want to push it. He knew were his baby was by heart anyways. And the shed wasn’t exactly huge. 

He pulled the tarp off of the sports bike. Kes hadn’t been thrilled with the purchase but what did he expect? Tradition said he had to join the military, so Air Force it was. He liked to go fast and be able to manoeuvre. Motorcycles beat cars for that any day. He walked the bike out, storing his bag before reaching out for hers. She seemed reluctant to give it over so he gave her a shrug. “Been on one before?” he asked. 

“Not like this. Just dirt bikes,” she replied. 

“Same principle. You get the back if you’re keeping the bag on. Well you get the back no matter what, no one drives my baby but me,” he said as he returned to the shed. He grabbed his own helmet and was glad to find the spare was still there too. He exited the building and locked it back up. She was still standing there awkwardly. He held out the helmet to her. “Last chance. You don’t have to come, just follow the road I’m taking. It’ll get you off the property without having to go through the gate. Also means walking through the jungle but your choice,” he said when she made no effort to grab it. 

That at least got a reaction. She reached out for the helmet, and seemed to know what she was doing. Hopefully she hadn’t been lying and had been on a bike before. The last thing he needed was for them to crash because she shifted her weight the wrong way on a turn. He got himself comfortable and he felt her sit behind him. She tentatively wrapped her arms around his middle. “We’re starting on a dirt road and then hitting the highway, you might want to hold on tighter than that,” he pointed out. 

He could barely hear the snort through her helmet but she gripped him tighter. He closed his own visor, and started the bike. He kept the headlights off until they were surrounded by the trees. They had a lot of driving to get through before morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Upside of military life, learning to survive without sleep. They had crossed the border into Naboo earlier this morning. After finding a fast food place with outside seating, he pulled over for breakfast. The ride so far had been quiet, it was a little difficult to chat with them both in helmets zipping down the highway. He was kind of dreading this moment. If it had been too dark for him to see her clearly, it probably went both ways. He removed his helmet once the bike was parked and waited for the reaction. But nothing happened. She removed her own, allowing him to see the young woman for the first time. Even with helmet head, she was pretty. Medium length brown hair, freckles across her nose and intelligent eyes. Good thing he hadn’t seen her properly or he would have flirted with her last night, getting them both caught. She showed absolutely no recognition though, her gaze was more curious than anything. It pretty much confirmed she was from King Luke’s party. 

The desert states had only unified a few decades ago, uniting under Luke Skywalker during the war. The closest continent to theirs, going by the ridiculous name of the Empire, had tried to take over their continent, causing all the countries to put aside their differences and fight as one. Why his father was so insistent about him marrying a foreign leader (or in this case their daughter), even now the various countries wanted to stay together. Trade and intermarriages had increased since their victory. He could see the logic of the two combining, he’d had nothing but time to think during their drive. The desert dwellers lived in a harsh environment where growing food was difficult. Yavin primarily grew fruit and had always traded with nearby countries for the resources they didn’t have, they just did it more for profit now. Before Skywalker, everyone had basically ignored the clans. Then he almost singlehandedly stopped the so called Emperor, wielding abilities no one could explain. It turned out most of his people possessed skills like his, just not as powerful, some kind of adaptation to their environment. And Queen Leia and Prince Ben of Alderaan were proof that the Jedi thing could be inherited by birth. No wonder his father felt in would be an even trade if his grandchildren could gain those abilities. He still wasn’t entirely sure how the current Queen was Skywalker’s twin, they seemed to want to remain quiet about that. Family tragedy was the public reason but considering what they could accomplish, no one really pressed the issue. 

Their environment also made technology harder to maintain. From what he understood, they tended to be spread out, and anything mechanical was constantly breaking down. They didn’t have access to the internet or cell phones unless they lived close to one of the borders so whoever she was, she’d probably never seen his exploits. Not that he’d actually done anything horrible, he’d dated a lot but he’d always been respectful. And he’d never dated anyone from Tatooine or Jakku so he doubted he’d made any of their local news. He was probably safe from her knowing she was with the damn prince. 

“I’m going to the washroom, why don’t you get us some food. I’d rather eat out here, they might already know we’re missing. Less attention would be better,” he said as they walked to the restaurant. 

She nodded silently asking about his preference. He’d eat just about anything and told her to get him the largest caf they had. As soon as he walked in, he caught sight of himself in the mirror. His own hair was a sweaty mess, with stubble covering his face and there were noticeable dark circles showing under his eyes. You look like crap Dameron, no one will recognize you. Didn’t hurt to be careful though. He took care of his personal business to see his (what the hell was she anyways?) companion waiting for their order. He headed back to the small patio to wait for her. 

She arrived soon after, large bag in hand and drink tray in the other. She had no problem eating in silence but the constant quiet was driving him nuts. “So you got a name?” Easy question right?

Apparently not because she looked spectacularly annoyed. Her head tilted to the side and it was probably the best ‘are you seriously this stupid’ look he’d ever received. “Of course I have a name. But considering we aren’t friends you really don’t need it,” she said. “I don’t exactly know your name either. Isn’t introducing yourself first the polite thing to?”

Well that wasn’t happening, there aren’t a whole lot of Poes in the world. “Fine no names but we can talk about something,” he said between bites. 

“Such lovely weather here in ... well I have no clue where we are,” she trailed off. “The buildings are pretty too. I’ve never seen anything like them.”

He gave a small chuckle. “Naboo, we’re in Naboo.”

That was apparently the wrong thing to say. She gave a soft ‘oh’ and turned away. What was left of their breakfast remained silent. He had no clue how he’d offended her this time. They tidied up their garbage once they’d finished and she took her turn in the washroom before they were on their way again. They continued on for most of the day, stopping only for gas or food. His thoughts kept running rampant, he wasn’t used to this much silence. His dad usually wasn’t unreasonable but the whole arranged marriage had thrown him completely off. And marrying some woman he knew almost nothing about because she lived in a barren wasteland where TV was still relatively new was completely unlike the King. Running away with a stranger in the middle of the night? She had to have some of those Jedi skills but which ones? He was going to go crazy if he didn’t switch off soon. 

Dusk was approaching so he was currently on the lookout for a hotel. They were close to the lake country, so there should be some nearby, it had always been popular with tourists. He found one before the sky had darkened completely. It was one of those middle of the road chains, so he hoped it wouldn’t be considered a dump to his travel mate. Considering she most likely lived in the middle of nowhere, what would she consider a dump?

She didn’t make any complaints when he parked the bike. He handed her some money, he didn’t want to risk the staff at the desk recognizing him. He hadn’t had a chance to check the news today, for all he knew Kes had started a manhunt for him. She huffed but went in. He grabbed his own bag and walked slowly to the lobby. She was definitely annoyed with the poor clerk. She saw him in the mirror behind the desk and turned back towards him after grabbing the white envelope the woman was holding. 

“You only gave me enough for one room,” she hissed when he was beside him. 

He gave a sigh before replying, “I only have a little bit of cash. Get another room with your money if you’re that worried. When we get to Alderaan, I can pay you back”. 

She rolled her eyes at him. He tried again, “Have I lied to you? Have I done anything at all to make you think I’m some psycho? I’ve been driving all day and I’m tired, I just want to shower, eat and crash. I didn’t get any sleep at all last night. And I need to trust you too ya know. You could steal my keys in the middle of the night and strand me here.”

“Fine,” she said a little petulantly. 

They walked to the elevator, their room on the third floor. It was pretty basic but looked clean. He deposited his bag on the bed closest to the door. “Want the bathroom first?” he asked tiredly. 

“What happened to shower, eat and crash?” she asked in return. 

He stood up to dig through his backpack. He found clean boxers and an undershirt as well as his toiletries. “So much for trying polite,” he muttered as he walked to the small room. 

He set the water as hot as he could stand it. The lack of sleep and sitting hunched over most of the day hadn’t exactly been kind to his back. He finished quickly and changed into the clean clothes before brushing his teeth and shaving off the now itchy stubble. It would grow back by morning anyways. 

He left the still steamy bathroom to find her seated at the small table. She must have ordered dinner and he was pleased there was a second plate. She gave him a small smile before rising, taking her bag to shower. He dug into the burger, turning on the television to check if he was newsworthy. He didn’t see anything while flipping through the channels, his dad must be keeping it quiet for now. It wouldn’t stay that way forever but it gave him more time to put some distance between himself and his home. The thought hurt but he couldn’t sacrifice everything for his kingdom. If he needed an heir that badly he could always adopt a kid. He didn’t need to marry someone he didn’t know. Or at the very least they could have spent the week getting to know each other and making sure they didn’t hate the other person’s guts. 

His meal finished, he looked at the bed. It was definitely time for the crash part of the evening.


	3. Chapter 3

She was gone. Her bed looked slept in but her and her bag weren’t in the room. There was a moment of panic and he reached for his own bag. He gave a sigh of relief, at least she hadn’t taken his things, the keys and what little money he’d brought were still where he’d left them. To hell with her then, she been nothing but a cranky pain in the ass anyways. Okay, slightly unfair but she hadn’t exactly been the most pleasant travel companion he’d ever had. She was probably just the Princess’ handmaiden, wanting to get the hell out of the desert or service or something. 

He got himself ready, might as well head out now if he was on his own. He was scanning the room to make sure he hadn’t forgotten anything when the electronic hum of the door lock sounded. His head snapped around to look at the door. She hadn’t taken off after all. She entered carrying a tray filled with pastries and two mugs, most likely caf. Her bag was slung on her shoulders. 

“You really were tired. I tried waking you but you just kept snoring,” she said with smile. “I grabbed you some breakfast from downstairs.”

He was a little surprised but he’d take the olive branch of food again. “Thanks,” he said taking the tray. “And I don’t snore.”

That made her full on laugh. “You just keep telling yourself that.”

“I’ve had to live in barracks full of people, if I snored, I would have had dozens of complaints every morning,” he defended. 

She looked at him appraisingly. “So you’re a soldier? No wonder you want to avoid attention. Going AWOL is a big deal isn’t it?”

He nearly choked on this breakfast. “I’m not going AWOL! And it’s not like I’m the only one who snuck out a window here!”

She looked away, taking a sip of her drink. “Fine, we’re both running away. I just want to make sure I’m not going to get arrested for being with you. Don’t think I haven’t noticed you seem to prefer being outside. Conveniently away from any cameras,” she said with brow raised. 

Well shit, she’d caught on. “No law breaking here, promise. I just ... needed to leave. It’s personal. Someone will probably come after me but it won’t be the cops, military or otherwise.”

She gave him a mischievous smile. “So it’s gambling debts? Jealous husband? Give me something to work with.”

“You first,” he replied with a smirk. 

“Avoiding a mob hit of course,” she replied. “I’m sure even Yavin has heard of Jabba.”

“Guess I know where you got the money from then,” he teased. “I think you should be sponsoring our little road trip if that’s the case. I’m just a lowly soldier remember?”

“Nice try,” she said as she finished her drink. “Lowly soldiers wouldn’t offer to pay me back when we reach the money capital of the world. If you have money there, you can’t just be some nobody. And you were at the palace.”

He finished his own drink and stuffed the last piece of his croissant in his mouth. “Alright smarty, let’s get out of here before you start telling me my life story.” He really didn’t need her to figure out who he was. He had to find the genius to run away with. And now that she had cleaned up, pretty had definitely been upgraded to hot. She was a little on the young side but he’d always appreciated a good looking woman. Or man. He wasn’t exactly picky about that. 

They made their way out of the hotel, avoiding the lobby. He stored his bag again not bothering to ask for hers. If she wouldn’t even go the the damn bathroom without it, there was something she was protecting. She hopped on the bike behind him and held him firmly without the previous night’s tentativeness. He’d been too tired to enjoy having her pressed up against him but he definitely noticed it now. Today was going to be a different kind of hell for sure. 

They were close to the border but it would take most of the day to cross Bespin. He at least knew several back roads there, his best friend was the younger son of the Governor. Their trip was completely different from yesterday, at least to him. Instead of being lost in his thoughts, he was constantly trying to ignore the woman behind him. He had to resist the urge to moan every time she shifted her body closer or if her grip strayed too low. 

Meals were friendlier too. She seemed to enjoy teasing him, trying to figure out who he was. She hadn’t hit the mark but he was a terrible liar, there was no way he could hide it if she guessed right. So he tried to distract her with his own outlandish theories. He knew she was from the desert so he kept making assumptions that had absolutely nothing to do with her real heritage. Empire spy, mermaid, alien; the more ridiculous the better. 

It was borderline flirting by the time they finished dinner. The restaurant was close to the small hotel they’d found. They were officially in Alderaan now. They would reach the capitol before lunchtime and then he supposed they would go their separate ways. They had hammered out a plan at lunch, he’d offered to pay her back for his so called snoring. Once they reached Alderaan, he would get his money and get her a ticket to wherever she wanted to go. He had agreed mostly as a joke but the thought actually hurt. It figured he was technically engaged and on the damn run when he finally found someone that could make him laugh, had more than two brain cells and could eat more than he did. 

He didn’t bother asking if she wanted to go first when they arrived back at their hotel, he definitely needed some alone time right now. She’d kept touching him all day, even when they were off the bike. He was already half hard, it didn’t take long before he at full mast and stroking himself roughly. It was a little too easy to picture himself sliding into her wet heat. He tried to be quiet but he couldn’t help the small moan that escaped as he came over the shower wall. He cleaned himself (and the wall) as quickly as he could, he didn’t want it to be obvious that he’d just jerked himself off. By the time he’d finished shaving, he looked normal, the colour had gone down from his face somewhat. And that could be easily explained by the steam in the room. 

He checked the television again when she was in the bathroom, still seeing nothing on any of the news channels about his disappearance. As long as it held out until tomorrow, he could probably get to his bank home free. He could hole up in Alderaan for a few days and think of a better plan later. Maybe he could even convince her to stay a little longer. He settled on an old movie, wanting nothing more than to be distracted. He wasn’t as tired as yesterday and felt no need to sleep just yet. She actually startled him when she exited. He’d completely missed what she worn to bed last night, but he wasn’t so lucky tonight. 

It was just an overly large t-shirt but it was well used. He could see the darker spots on her chest where her nipples had to be. His dick was more than happy to forget the attention it had received not half an hour ago. The boxers had been a bad choice. A very bad choice. There was no point trying to hide it, she was already smirking at him. 

“Alright over there?” she asked with complete insincerity. She was pure evil, no wonder she had to run. She made it worse by bending over and flashing her underwear as she deposited her bag beside her bed. 

“Shut up,” he groaned. “It’s been awhile okay.” And you’re hot, and funny and smart and I’m completely screwed. Just not the way I want to be. Just because he dated a lot, it didn’t mean he fucked around. 

She merely smirked again and lay down on her own bed. Pulling the damn shirt up and giving him another peek of her stupid white cotton panties. The least sexy thing imaginable. Mind you it also gave him a view of her ass. A very spectacular ass at that. He groaned again. 

She turned her head to look at him. “Should I cover myself up? Seems a little unfair that you get to tease me by wearing just a shirt and underwear but I can’t do the same.” Was she blushing?

It took him a minute to decode what she had said. “Teasing huh?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whole new respect for people who write smut, it’s hard. So here’s my sad attempt at it. Hopefully not too awful.

She was definitely pink now. “I ... I didn’t mean it like that,” she stammered. 

It really had been awhile, why not take a risk? The worst she could do was slap him. Probably. He rose slowly, lifting his arms over his head to stretch and making the bulge in his boxers more than visible. Her eyes weren’t anywhere but down, perfect. He walked to her bed, seating himself against the headboard. 

She was watching him, bottom lip between her teeth. “What are you doing?” she asked, turning slightly to look. 

“Your bed’s closer, just want a better view of the movie,” he said as innocently as he could. 

She raised one eyebrow at him. “Yeah view of my ass maybe,” she replied, voice clearly sarcastic. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed that either.”

He gave a small shrug before responding. “So tell me to leave then.”

She was quiet for a few seconds before turning over to sit across from him. “Leave,” she said with a smirk. 

Well, it was better than being slapped. He moved to rise when she leaned forward and reached to grab his arm. “You really would wouldn’t you?” she asked 

He paused, kneeling on the bed with her hand just above his wrist. “I’m a lot of things but I’m definitely not an asshole. You want this I’m game but if you don’t I’ll go back to my bed. Well probably the shower first but you get what I mean.” 

She was definitely considering it, staring at him curiously. She refused to look away so he kept up his own gaze. Her hand slid down, giving his hand a small tug. He could take a hint. He moved closer, watching to make sure she didn’t look afraid. She was nervous but she didn’t pull away when he leaned over to kiss her. Her arms wrapped around his neck immediately and she was definitely giving as good as she got. He finally relaxed enough, he wasn’t a huge fan of one nighters but she would definitely be worth the exception. 

He pulled her closer, hands sliding down to cup her ass. She rocked against him slowly, making him harder. He pulled away slightly, moving to kiss her down her jaw to her neck. He concentrated on the spot where her neck met her shoulder, her breaths changed from small pants to a deep groan there. Her hips bucked harder against him making him pull away again. She gave a small whine at that. 

“Not stopping sweetheart,” he said, his own voice rougher. He pulled his shirt off, throwing it to the floor. “Want to feel you.”

Her hand reached out to slide down his chest. He had to resist the urge to pull her back to him. He let her explore his chest and arms for a moment, his own breath becoming harsher when she scratched one of his nipples gently. “This is kind of the opposite of me feeling you ya know,” he said with all the restraint he could muster. 

“You never shut up do you?” she asked with a grin. 

Oh that’s it. He pulled her back roughly to kiss her again. He didn’t hold back this time, forcing her to be the one to pull away this time, completely breathless. “If you want me to shut up, you need to give me something better to do with my mouth,” he said with a smirk. 

She gave him a challenging look before yanking her own shirt off and laying down on the bed. He took a moment to appreciate the view. Her skin had a pinkish tinge and her chest was rising and falling rapidly. Her skin flushed a darker shade of pink, making him look up. She was looking away, embarrassment obvious. He lifted her head up gently so she was looking at him. “We don’t have to do this. It’ll suck but I can live with the cold shower,” he said honestly. 

“I’ve just,” she said haltingly. “I’ve never done this before.”

“What?” He replied, moving away quickly. 

She actually laughed at him. “I’m 23 you idiot, I meant I’ve never slept with a stranger before.”

He sighed, that was a minor heart attack. He shifted to lay down on his side. He placed a hand on her hip, running his thumb back and forth, trying to soothe her. “Well since I’ve got more than a decade on you I can tell you it still works the same way,” he tried teasing.

She rolled her eyes but didn’t show any signs of wanting to stop. He watched her face as he slid his hand towards her breast. Her nipples were already hard making it easy to give one a swipe with his thumb, making her gave a small sigh in response. He tried a gentle pinch next causing her to moan, back arching towards his hand. “Guess I know which you liked better,” he smirked. 

“Mouth is still going,” she said a little breathlessly. “Prove to me you can actually be quiet for once.”

He smirked at her before moving towards her other breast. He licked, sucked and nibbled, trying to discover which made her lose control. Her hands were buried in his curls, keeping his head in place. He gave her other breast a quick pinch again before kissing down her belly. Her thighs parted easily to make room for his body. He stopped briefly when he reached the white cotton panties. One hand moved to slide under her, she really did have a fantastic ass. 

He stroked the skin where her underwear met her leg, looking up at her for permission. She gave a nod, and they were off in seconds. He held back his own moan, she was soaked. He gave one long, slow lick at her centre, happy the grip on his hair became just short of painful. He tried every trick he had ever learned; writing the alphabet, thrusting his tongue, sucking hard on her clit. She was going to come before he fucked her if it killed him. He looked up to see she had removed one of her hands to play with her own breasts. He concentrated on her clit, using his fingers to open her up more. 

Her hips bucked and her whole body tightened. He kept up his attentions until her thighs collapsed on the bed, spreading her wide open. He moved back to stand up, wiping his face quickly with his shirt. He went to get his own bag, grabbing his wallet for the condom that should be in there. He found it buried in with the random change he never seemed to use. He turned to see her watching him, relaxed smile on her face. She looked amazing like this, completely open and waiting for him. He shed his boxers carefully, his dick was begging to enter her. He undid the wrapper and had the condom on, moving quickly to line up with her entrance. 

He tried to go slow but the day had felt like one long act of foreplay. They both moaned when he had completely bottomed out. Her thighs wrapped around his waist, arms around his neck to pull him back to her mouth. He kept his thrusts shallow, trying to get that perfect angle. He knew he’d found it when she gave a whispered swear and tightened her grip. His right hand slipped between them to circle her clit. He had to feel her clench down on his cock the way she had on his fingers. 

They had stopped kissing, both needing their mouths free. She keeping giving him a deep moan every time he thrusted and he had to groan, her tight heat felt amazing. She was getting close, he could barely pull out anymore. Her short nails dug into his shoulders as she let out long moan. Her walls were spasming around him, letting him know he could finally let go. Two hard pumps and he was gone. 

He waited until her orgasm was finished before pulling out. She looked perfect like this, hair in disarray, starting to curl around her temples, skin flushed and sweaty and best of all, looking completely fucked out. Figures we’d be fantastic at this too, he thought as he got up to ditch the condom. He returned to the bedroom to find her already asleep. She’d at least managed to get herself under the blankets. He spared a glance at his own bed, that so wasn’t happening. He slid in behind her, wrapping his arm around her waist. If he only had one night with her, he was damn well going to enjoy it.


	5. Chapter 5

Screw morning breath. He might never see her again after today, so he was damn well going to try for a repeat of the best sex of his life. She was still spooned up against his chest giving him access to her neck. He moved her hair away to kiss down the sensitive skin. She gave a soft moan, back arching to press her ass right where he wanted it. 

“Morning sweetheart,” he said between kisses. 

“We need a shower,” she said a little breathlessly. “We have to get going.”

“I’m good with shower sex,” he chuckled. “Good at it too.”

She groaned loudly, turning over to face him. “Are you always like this? What happened to our deal?”

“We’ve got time,” he said, moving in to kiss her jaw. “What’s another hour?”

She pulled back slightly. Shower sex was not going to happen, not with that look. “I need to get out of Alderaan.”

“Why?” he asked softly. 

She turned to leave the bed, grabbing her backpack. She paused before entering the bathroom, finally looking back at him. “Why? How about why are you running away? Why don’t we know each others names? How about a dozen more questions we’ve been ignoring. We should just stick to the plan, we’ve both got reasons. It’s better for both of us to just forget this ever happened.”

It hurt like hell and he hated it but he had to admit she had a point. What did he think was going to happen? He’d get his money and they’d drive off into the sunset? So they had hit it off, didn’t mean it would last. He was a fucking Prince, unless they left the continent he would get recognized eventually. And he would eventually be declared AWOL, he would have to return to duty some time. He got a lot a leniency but he was still technically enlisted. This whole thing was a disaster. At least one of them had some sense. Riding off into the sunset would have been a perfect plan in his books. He hadn’t felt like this ever. 

She left the bathroom and he grabbed his own bag to clean up. He hurried through his routine, he kinda wanted this all to be over now. Too many thoughts and none of them were good. They had maybe an hour before they hit the capitol and then he had to figure out what he was supposed to do. He finished up in the bathroom and they were on their way. She hadn’t looked at him since her little speech. The quiet really wasn’t doing him any favours. 

Apparently a racing mind made him lose track of the present. They were in the city in no time, and he was parked in front of the bank soon after. “I shouldn’t be too long, then I’ll drop you off wherever you want to go,” he said. Please don’t take off on me. At least let me say goodbye. 

She gave a slight nod, barely visible with the helmet still on. Apparently it was her turn to hide. He entered the building and went through security easily enough. They tended to bend over backwards when he showed up thankfully. He asked for a bag, there was no way he could carry the extra funds in his backpack. A guard escorted him to the vault once he’d been given a large duffel and he was left alone. He was really starting to hate being alone. He’d been surrounded by people his whole life, how the hell was he supposed to start over? He tried to clear his head while he filled the duffel to capacity. There were a few stray bundles but he could squeeze those in the backpack no problem. He opened the front flap and found it. He’d completely forgotten he’d actually brought it. 

His cell was turned off, he’d been worried Kes would try and track it but he’d brought it just in case. All of the doubts he’d been having decided to scream at once. So of course he had to be a moron and turn it on. He knew he wouldn’t have any new messages or texts but he watched the notifications on his emails jump. It maxed out, showing ‘99+’ and curiosity won out. There were several from his dad, most of them actually but there were ones from his uncle, aunt and cousins. Finn, B.B. and a few other close friends. There were even a few from some of his pilots. The ones who’d been to the palace because their parents were nobility but it meant his dad was probably contacting anyone he could think of. He opened the newest one from Kes, it wasn’t even an hour old. 

_Please Poe just call me, day or night. You’ve never run away from anything in your life so I get it, you’re upset. I know I made a mistake but I promise we’ll fix it. I just need to know you’re okay. We can figure something out. Skywalker is going crazy and I don’t think I can stall him much longer. I’m sorry Poe, I’m so sorry. Call._

Fuck! He was hitting the contact for his father before he was even aware. Dad answered instantly. “Poe!”

“Hey dad,” he answered sheepishly. He felt like a freaking kid. 

“Are you okay? Where are you? Is Rey with you? What were you thinking?” came the rapid fire questions. 

“Dad, slow down,” he said firmly. “I can’t answer 50 questions at once.”

He could hear muted voices in the background. Great, all he needed was an audience to this. His father’s voice was muffled, talking to whoever was in the room with him. “Sorry, we’ve all just been worried. First, are you okay?” Kes asked. 

He sighed, “I’m fine dad. I just needed some time to figure shit out.”

“Well next time leave a damn note. And use the door,” his dad replied. “We already decided it was unfair to make you marry so quick, so we’ll make some excuses so you and the princess can get to know each other. But we can talk about that later, King Luke is here with me so is Rey with you?”

Rey huh? “If Rey is a sarcastic 23 year old who also climbs out windows in the middle of the night then ya she’s with me,” he joked. “She’s fine too. Why exactly does he care though?”

“Why does he care? Because she’s his damn daughter Poe!” he replied angrily. “You’ve been with her for days and didn’t bother to learn that?”

“What?” was the only reply he could manage. “She’s the Princess?”

“Did you bother to learn anything about her? What the hell have you two been doing?” Kes demanded. 

“I gotta call you back dad,” he said instead of answering. “We’re both fine, but we apparently need to have a chat.”

“Poe, wait,” his father started but he switched the phone off completely. So he’d basically run away from the woman he was supposed to marry by running away with the woman he was supposed to marry. Talk about an ‘ain’t life a bitch’ moment. He shoved his phone in his pocket before putting the rest of the money in his bag. He walked as calmly as he could back outside. Considering how the last few minutes had gone, he half expected her to have taken off for real this time. She was still standing awkwardly beside his bike, helmet still on her head. No wonder she wanted away from Alderaan, her aunt was the damn Queen. She lifted the visor when he approached. 

“What took so long?” she asked worriedly. “I thought something went wrong.”

“You could say that,” he replied as evenly as he could. He couldn’t really be that pissed at her, he’d done the exact same thing. “So Rey Skywalker, I think we have a few things to chat about.”

Her eyes widened. “How? Fuck! Do they know where I am?”

“I think we should go somewhere private,” he said looking around at the multitude of people on the sidewalks. “Neither of us really needs all of Alderaan to hear this.”

She actually looked a little terrified at that idea. “I think it would be better for me to just go.”

“I’m not going to hurt you Rey,” he huffed. “We just really need to talk.”

Yeah, that wasn’t very convincing for her. She was removing the helmet and looked about ready to bolt. “Whatever you’re thinking, I’m still the same guy,” he said gently. “And since I know your name, it’s only fair I tell you mine. I’m Poe. Poe Dameron more specifically.”

At least that stopped her. “You? You’re the prince? Just perfect,” she said sarcastically. 

One brow raised in question. “So, ready to have that chat?”

She looked over her shoulder, probably considering if she could get away from him fast enough. “Fine, but I don’t see what good it will do.”

He drove them around until he found a park. It looked quiet enough so he pulled over. He grabbed his bags, not really wanting the large sum of cash disappearing. She was in the lead this time, looking for a spot away from parents with their children. She settled on a small cluster of trees, sitting down on the grass. He joined her immediately trying not to crowd her but close enough that no one would overhear. 

She looked at him expectantly, it was his idea to talk. “So I talked to my dad,” he stated bluntly. “Apparently both our fathers decided they jumped the gun. Wedding has been postponed for now.”

He really did pity whoever she had perfected her ‘you’re incredibly stupid’ look on. People’s IQ levels had to drop every time she did it. “What? I thought that would have been good news, we can both relax now,” he said, trying to placate her. 

“You might be able to relax but I can’t,” she said angrily. “Your wedding has nothing to do with mine.”

“Huh?” he replied stupidly. 

“Did your father not explain anything to you?” she asked. He shook his head, he didn’t want to admit he’d pretty much hidden in his room since he found out. 

“Twins run in the family genius,” she explained. “You aren’t supposed to marry me. You’re supposed to marry my sister.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiddo actually took his nap so you guys get the chapter early! Enjoy

“That’s quite the impressive fish impression,” Rey chuckled. 

That broke him out of it. “Sorry but still trying to process the fact that I didn’t actually run away with my fiancée but instead pulled the biggest douche move ever and slept with my fiancée’s sister. Family dinners are going to be awkward as hell.”

“There won’t be any family dinners, I’m leaving. But if it makes you feel better, she’s slept with my fiancé multiple times,” she said casually. “Think of it as helping me even the score.”

“What?” he nearly shouted. Several mothers turned to look at them. Time to whisper. “What kind of messed up family do you come from? I thought my family had some twisted shit but you guys win!”

“Why do you think I came to Yavin with a damn rope and a ton of money?” she hissed angrily. “I don’t want to marry Ben! I’ve never wanted to marry him! Even if he didn’t love my sister I wouldn’t want him! We’ve both been saying for years we can’t stand each other but our parents won’t listen. If I leave, Jade will have to marry him to keep up the agreement between our countries. It works perfectly. The only reason he’s supposed to marry me is because I’m 11 minutes older so I’m the heir. It’s stupid!”

“Okay so your sister who I’m supposed to marry loves your cousin who you’re supposed to marry?” he asked. She gave nod. “And your parents won’t just like switch? If you guys hate each other why wouldn’t they just want to make it easier?”

“Legal garbage, I’m the heir so it has to be me,” she said, frustration evident. “My dad never wanted to be King, he just had to help out with the war. Trust me, my family definitely beats yours for screwed up history, don’t even get me started on my grandfather. Aunt Leia came up with the plan to take over Tatooine and Jakku so he wouldn’t have to rule once we were old enough but the people would still be taken care of and Alderaan wouldn’t see it like a charity case.”

“So less marriage, more merger,” he replied. “The richest country takes over the poorest because of both heirs are running one country. On paper it looks like Alderaan is expanding but they’re really just helping out.”

“Basically,” she said tiredly. “I was raised to do this, but me and Ben? We’ll kill each other. And I mean that literally. We would’ve been married already if Han hadn’t died. So when we came to Yavin I figured it was my best chance to escape. It’s a lot easier to get away with roads everywhere than sand.”

He sighed. Marrying a stranger was bad enough but marrying one who was in love with someone else? They would all be miserable. “So what if there was another option?” he asked quietly. 

“I’ve been trying for years to get out of this, what makes you think you can do better?” she asked. 

“It’s literally my job to put people in bad situations and get them out of it,” he said calmly. “But I think I’ll start with a family history lesson.”

 

*****

 

“So two hours, you don’t hear from me just take off,” he said once he’d removed the helmet. “Hole up until then, and don’t crash my bike. If this works out, I want it back.”

“Nice to know you care more about this thing than me,” she said taking the helmet from him. 

He raised a brow at her. “Which one of us is about to walk into the lion’s den? You win either way with this,” he said. “And just because I’m fond of the bike doesn’t mean I’m not pretty fond of you.”

He had to hold back the laugh when she slid down the visor. Getting her to blush might end up being his new mission in life if things worked out the way they wanted. He watched as she took off, thankful she hadn’t been lying about knowing how to ride. She merged with the traffic easily, heading away from the palace. He walked the last few blocks towards the large stone building. The guards must have known to expect him, he didn’t have to say a word before they were moving aside to let him in. He was met at the front by a young woman. She looked confused by him being alone but he just said the Princess would be along later. He just left out the maybe. She escorted him deeper into the palace, finally pointing at a large wooden door. “Her Majesty is waiting for you your Highness,” she said quietly before curtsying. 

Showtime, I guess. He walked through the door, almost doing a double take. She’d said they weren’t identical but there was no mistaking the woman for anyone but her sister. Rey hadn’t been kidding either, their parents really were blind. Her sister and Ben were holding hands behind the fucking couch. His dad rose as soon as he saw him, pulling him into a hug. 

“Don’t you dare pull something like this again,” he whispered. 

He pulled away from his father, wincing. “Well then you’re about to be really pissed off in a second dad,” he said quietly.

His father didn’t get a chance to say anything, the other older man in the room was demanding to know where Rey was. “She safe for now but I can only guarantee that for the next hour and a half.”

Okay, bad word choice. He was seriously mad. “What did you do to my daughter?” he yelled. 

“Nothing!” he backtracked. “I swear she’s fine. But she isn’t coming back unless her wedding to Ben is called off. She’s got transportation and I just gave her close to a million dollars cash. If she doesn’t hear from me soon, she’s gone.”

“What the hell has gotten into you Poe?” Kes asked angrily.

He looked his father right in the face. “Is it so hard for you to believe I’d be sympathetic to someone not wanting to marry against their will?” he asked pointedly. “And from what she said, if she’s out of the way her sister will become heir and have to marry Ben. That agreement has been around for over a decade, so I wouldn’t have to marry either.”

The so called adults were silent at that. He sneaked a peek at the other two occupants, they seemed more than happy with that idea. “Have I got everyone’s attention now?” he asked the room at large. “Good. We came up with two ideas that don’t involve disappearing heirs.”

They hadn’t had a lot of time but they figured out a rough plan. The first was for Rey to simply remove herself from the line of succession. He’d told her about his uncle, he’d had to do that in order to marry his aunt. She was the daughter of an Empire officer he’d met spying during the war. She’d never done anything wrong but his grandfather wouldn’t allow her to be Queen. So he had given up his rights to the crown and married the woman he loved instead. It wasn’t perfect, Kes would still be on his ass about his own marriage but at least Rey wouldn’t commit homicide. Her father wouldn’t be too pleased either. She was the one who had spent her life learning to rule the deserts. That’s how her sister had fallen in love with Ben. Jade had spent far more time with her family in Alderaan, Leia training her with the assumption that she would marry another heir. She hadn’t learned as much about caring for her own people. Why he’d started with that one. It was less likely that they’d go for it. 

The second option was to split up their realm. Jakku was closer to Yavin and Tatooine closer to Alderaan. If they were both heirs, one sister would each take a state. Jade would still be heir and could marry Solo. It still meant he would have to marry Rey but at least they knew each other and could get along. 

“Oh and if makes it easier, those two are already fucking,” he added pointing at his fellow prince and current fiancée. 

Needless to say, he and dad were kicked out of the room pretty quick. “Just once, could you learn to keep your mouth shut?” his father asked in exasperation. 

“Great, now you sound like Rey,” he muttered. There really was a whole lot of screaming going on behind the door, maybe they had a point. He could have possibly worded that better. “And you’re the ones that flew to Alderaan for advice. This probably would have been easier over the phone.”

Kes flopped down on a nearby couch “I didn’t want to come, Skywalker did. But this Rey sounds like a smart girl then. You like her?” he asked pointedly. 

He rolled his eyes. “Just give it a rest dad.”

“You gave a girl who’s name you didn’t even know your bike and probably your life savings,” he replied. “You either like her or you’ve completely lost your mind. If it’s the second one, I need to know.”

“Yes I like her,” he said wearily. “Not crazy, even if everything I’ve done the last two days says otherwise.”

He checked the time on his phone, he would need to call her soon. The muffled shouting hadn’t died down, this would take a while. He pressed the contact number for the prepaid cell phone they had bought. She answered after a second. 

“So your family is still discussing the matter,” he said diplomatically. Kes snorted in the background. “It might be a while longer, are you safe where you are for another hour?”

“What was that noise?” Rey asked instead of answering. 

“My dad disagreeing with my assessment,” he replied. 

“Great, typical Skywalker drama,” she said, annoyance obvious. “You sure you want to go through with this? I could always come pick you up?”

The thought was tempting. They both knew that the possibility of them having to marry would be pretty high. “Every family has drama sweetheart, I told you mine already. I’m just getting yours firsthand. I’ll call you back soon.”

He hung up the phone to see his father grinning. “I think it’s time to interrupt, don’t you?” his father said, walking back towards the wooden door. 

“Dad, what the hell?” he called out, following him. 

Kes ignored him and walked through the door. It wasn’t pretty. Skywalker looked about ready to murder his nephew. The Queen looked like she was trying to talk him down and the Princess was physically holding Ben back. But his dad was still grinning like an idiot. “Let’s make this simple shall we?” he said happily. 

“You two want to marry?” Kes asked the younger couple. They both gave very enthusiastic nods. His father turned to him. “You and Rey? Are you two willing to go through with the wedding?”

They’d talked about it briefly. “If you give us more time like you promised,” he replied. 

Kes turned to Luke and Leia, “There you go. Split up the states and we all win. I’m not risking losing my only child after the last few days, are you?”

His dad had always been a ballsy son of a bitch, it had worked though. It would take a few weeks to really set down the groundwork but they both agreed. He gave Rey another call with the news. It was a worryingly long 20 minutes, but she arrived at the palace. Turns out he was right, that night was the first of what would probably be many awkward family dinners. They would all spend the night here to go their separate ways in the morning. Two of the three Skywalkers would be returning home, Jade needed to learn more about ruling her own state. But Rey would be coming back to Yavin. He hadn’t noticed his slip up, he’d called her a damn pet name. Kes was already halfway in love with her for that. He was more than happy to have her stay at their home if it meant his son actually liked her. They would get to spend a few months together before having to actually marry. Assuming he didn’t fuck everything up of course. 

Leia was a bit of a genius. She solved their biggest problem easily. Apparently ‘Blame the Press’ worked wonders. The official story would be they were engaged, and just getting serious. It wasn’t a wedding yet but the official meet the family that had brought the Skywalkers away from their home. They’d left for Alderaan almost immediately once B.B. had noticed the rope in his room. A quick clean up meant only a few trusted people knew what had actually happened. Their road trip could be easily explained away as romantic getaway before meeting the rest of the family. If the Queen could come up with a plausible story that easily, he was sure all their parents could pull this off. 

He looked around the plush room he had been given for the night. He’d honestly rather be back in the cheap hotel room with Rey. She’d been quiet again all night. Being on their own for days had been a lot easier. Now that they knew who the other person was, it would be back to normal. They wouldn’t be able to sneak around pretending to be someone they weren’t. He was going a little stir crazy again. Sure the room he was in was nice but he’d rather be with the woman he would eventually marry. The knock at his door startled him. Maybe it was meant to be, she was here, small gift wrapped box in her hand. She gave him a shy smile before entering. 

“So my cousin dropped this off to me, our engagement present from him and my sister,” she said passing the box to him. 

“Is it ticking?” he asked, giving the box a shake. 

She rolled her eyes. “You’d think shaking a bomb would be a bad idea. I think someone lied about being a soldier,” she teased. 

“I didn’t lie, you assumed,” he said raising his brow. “Unlike some people, I have a job. We don’t all get to lazy like your cousin. I’m a fighter pilot.”

“Really?” she asked. “So you have to be good at math and stuff. Guess I can’t just mind trick you to do what I want, you must have a brain in there somewhere.”

“Mind trick? Is that one of those Jedi superpower things? Are you just messing with me?” he questioned. 

“It’s called the Force not Jedi superpower thing,” she said in exasperation. “And it’s definitely real.”

Well shit. “I’m never going to win an argument again, am I?” he asked. 

“If I have to put up with your snoring for the rest of my life, I think losing a few arguments is fair,” she grinned. 

“I don’t snore,” he said firmly. He absolutely did not whine. “And you definitely traded up with me, I’m way hotter than Ben. And the sex was spectacular. I think that more than makes up for any of my imagined failings.” He took pity on her, she was blushing. “Let’s see what they got us.”

They both went to his bed, sitting on either side. The gift wasn’t overly large, Ben hadn’t sprung for a toaster. He let her unwrap the paper and pull the tape off the plain brown box. She peeked inside, pulling back almost immediately. She was muttering something that sounded suspiciously like ‘I’m going to kill that bastard’. He pulled the box closer, wanting to see what had pissed her off so much. Well who knew Solo had a sense of humour? He was more than happy to accept the box of condoms. 

He pulled Rey closer, happy she didn’t have a problem straddling his lap. “We could always give his gift back to him at breakfast, might score me a few points with your father,” he said. “I’d prefer to use them practicing the whole making an heir thing though.”

She pulled away sharply. “I’m not ready for babies,” she said slightly panicked. 

“Either am I Rey,” he reassured her. “But I’m up for practicing anytime you want.”

“Oh good, there’s bad puns now too,” she giggled. “And yet, still better than marrying Ben.”

“You already know the best way to shut me up sweetheart,” he suggested. “And you owe me shower sex.”

She leaned forward to kiss him. “No, you owe me shower sex,” she said once she’d pulled away. “You need to prove to me you are good at it.”

He’d always thought Ben Solo was a bit of of asshole but he was definitely sending the guy a fruit basket for this.


End file.
